De la haine à l'amour
by NamiraPattinson
Summary: Bella et Edward sont des pires ennemis mais chacun d'entre eux cachent un secret. Et un soir tout va basculer pour eux.. Lemon à venir et moins de 13 ans s'asbtenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Je rappelle que ces personnages ne sont pas les miens. Ils sont à Stéphanie Meyer. C'est ma 1ere fiction alors dite moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez. Merci.**

* * *

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 25 ans. Mon père Charlie est le shérif de Forks. Ma mère je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis mes 8 ans. Forks est une petite ville qui se trouve dans l'état de Washington. Je suis médecin général. Je suis physiquement banal.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Alice.

- Oui et toi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Et bien quand on a Jasper comme fiancé c'est merveilleux, dit-elle rêveuse.

Alice fait partie de mes meilleures amies, puis c'est Rosalie et Angéla. Jasper Hale est le frère de Rosalie, Alice a deux frères : Emmett et Edward Cullen. Alice est Japser son fiancé et Emmett et Rosalie sont mariés. Moi je suis seule.

Edward Cullen est mon pire ennemi, mais je peu dire qu'il est très beau. Il a des yeux verts magnifiques, des cheveux en bataille, bref il est trop magnifique. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il me détesté ? Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Enfin au début. Car puisqu'on est ennemi, on fait des farces à l'autre.

Même nos amis commencent en avoir marre. On essaye de ne pas se parler quand on fait une sorti tous ensemble. Alice est styliste, Rosalie mannequin, Jasper travaille dans une entreprise de commerce, Emmett est un ancien footballeur mais maintenant il est coach dans un lycée. Et Edward est médecin aussi. L'horreur déjà que je dois le supporter à chaque fois que je suis avec mes amis alors en plus toute la journée.

- Bella tu nous accompagnes faire les boutiques ? Me demanda Rose.

- Euh je n'ai pas trop envie, dis-je.

Je déteste le shopping. Je trouve que passer toute sa journée dans les boutiques c'est perdre son temps.

- Aller s'il te plaît ? Me supplia Alice en me faisant la moue.

- Ok, cédai-je.

- Oui, crièrent-elles.

- Attendaient je vais dire à Carlisle que j'y vais, dis-je.

Carlisle est le père d'Alice. Je partie à sa recherche. Je le trouvai avec Edward. Il est encore plus beau avec sa blouse blanche.

_Putain Bella c'est ton pire ennemi et le frère de ta meilleure amie. Pense un peu à tout ce qu'il a fait !_

_Oui mais avoue il est canon !_

J'allai à leur rencontre.

- Oh ! Bella ça va ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Bien et vous ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer, dit-il en me souriant.

- D'accord.

- Bella, dit Edward.

- Edward, répondis-je.

- Carlisle je voulais te dire que je pars.

- Tu as raison, tu restes beaucoup trop de temps ici, dit-il.

- Au revoir, dis-je.

- Oui, dit-il.

Et je partie rejoindre les filles.

On passa toute la journée dans les boutiques et quand je rentrai chez moi je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Et je plongeai dans les bras de morphée….

Je me levai comme d'habitude à 4h30 du matin et partie me préparer pour aller à l'hôpital. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et montai dans ma vielle camionnette rouge délavée.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je partie mettre ma blouse et m'occupée de mes patients.

- Bonjour Mme Meryl, dis-je en souriant à la vieille dame.

- Oh bonjour Bella.

- Alors comment ça ce passe avec votre traitement ?

- Je me sens mieux, dit-elle avec une voix un peu faible.

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vos analyses sont bonnes alors je pense que si ça continue comme ça, vous pourrez sortir ce soir, dis-je.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Je passai première matinée à m'occupée de mes patients. Il est 12h et comme d'habitude j'avais rendez-vous avec Rose et Alice à la cafétéria. Je les vis à notre table habituelle.

- Coucou les filles, dis-je.

- Et on commençait à se dire si on ne devait pas partir, dit Alice.

- Je suis crevée, dis-je.

Je piquai des frites à Rose. Et celle-ci protesta.

- Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir ? Leurs demandai-je.

- Moi et Jasper allons passer la nuit à Seattle en amoureux, dit Alice.

- Et nous aussi, dit Rosalie.

- Oh non ! Je vais passer la soirée toute seule, dis-je.

- Tu n'as qu'à la passer avec Edward. Comme ça, sa pourrait être facile pour nous si vous vous réconciliez, dit Alice.

- Je préfère mourir toute seule que de passer, ne se reste 1 minute avec lui.

- C'est dur pour nous de ne pas sortir sans un de vous deux, dit Rose.

Après je repartie travailler. Je croisée Edward dans le couloir.

- Oh tient Bella, dit-il.

- Edward, dis-je.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais venue pour là pour une chirurgie plastique, dit-il.

- Oh et moi je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les cons ici, dis-je.

- Tu vas me le payer Swan, dit-il en partant.

Je partie me reposer dans la salle de garde. Puis je me suis occupée de mes internes. Après je partie me doucher dans le dortoir des filles. L'eau froide sur ma peau me fit dégourdir mes muscles.

Quand je sortie de la douche entourée de ma serviette, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personnes dans le dortoir. Je me séchai les cheveux. Puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Oh ! Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir, dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me retournai et le vit avec un sourire au coin.

_Bordel il est sexy quand il sourit !_

_Mais je suis sûr qu'il prépare un plan._

_Je rêverai qu'il me prenne sauvagement contre ses casiers. Hum ! Oui !_

_Putain arrête !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Crachai-je.

- Tu es plutôt jolie, dit-il.

Je rougie violement.

- Bella, il y a tes habits dehors, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, dit-il.

- Merci, dis-je.

Je sortie du dortoir et je sentis Edward me poussai dehors. Là je remarquai que toute l'hôpital était devant moi. J'ai honte je suis en serviette devant mes collèges et mes internes qui me prennent en vidéo. Au moment où je voulu rentrer dans le dortoir Edward ferma la porte. Et ma serviette se coinça sur la porte et tomba.

Là j'avais vraiment honte. Etre nu devant tout le monde. Tout le monde riait. Je laissai quelques larmes tombaient. Edward me sourit.

- Tu vois quand je t'ai dis que j'aurai ma revanche, dit-il.

Je le poussai et rentrer dans le dortoir. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Je m'habillai rapidement et partie dans le bar Eclipse.

Arrivé là-bas et je pleurai encore et encore.

- Mademoiselle je vous sers quoi ? Me demanda le barman.

- Une bière s'il vous plaît, dis-je.

- Ok.

Et il me donna une bière. Mon téléphone sonna.

- Allô, dis-je d'une voix railler.

- Allô Bella ça va ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Oh Emmett ça va ? Moi oui, dis-je.

- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien ton cher frère Edward vient de me ridiculiser devant tout l'hôpital, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda-t-il sévère.

- Il m'a fait sortir du dortoir des filles en serviette de bain et avec ma poisse la serviette est tombée. Et il a fait tout ça parce que je lui ai dis qu'il est con, dis-je en riant.

- Putain je vais l'étriper ! Cria-t-il. Attend tu es où ?

- Je suis dans un bar et je bois une bière, dis-je.

- Bon salut, dit-il.

- Oui, dis-je.

Je raccrochai et je pleurai. Sa faisait maintenant 1h que j'étais dans ce bar à pleurer.

Puis je sentis une main sur mon dos. Ce toucher m'électrisa. Je me retourna et vit….

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre. Vous avez deviné c'était qui la personne. Je vous promets de poster le chapitre 2 qui sera 100% Lemon si j'ai plus de 15 reviews. Merci.**

****** Namira Pattinson******


	2. Chapter 2

**En faite Bella et Edward se déteste car depuis le lycée Edward embête Bella alors elle aussi. Du genre Edward a mit une sourit morte dans le casier de Bella. Et elle, elle lui a jetai de la peinture sur son corps quand il était dans le vestiaire des garçons. Et je remercie Lili71 pour son reviews. Mais je voulais vous demandez si je devait faire un Point de vu d'Edward comme ça vous le connaîtrait mieux. Biz.**

Chapitre 2 :

Je vis Edward. Il avait l'air triste. Je me demande pourquoi ?

_Mais tu t'en fou qu'il soit triste ou pas ! Il t'a humilié._

_Oui mais ça me déchire le cœur de le voir comme ça._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen, dis-je d'une voix plaine de haine.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Car ce que je t'ai fais est horrible.

- Comme c'est gentil mais je m'en fou car il y a tout de même tous mes collèges et internes qui m'ont vu.

- Oui mais je ne savais pas que tu allais sortir en serviette, je croyais que tu allais prendre les habits de quelqu'un d'autre et après sortir, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Oui et bien tu t'es trompé, et puis si tu n'avais pas fermé la porte la serviette ne s'aurait pas accroché et ne s'aurait pas tombé, dis-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, je te le jure et je ferrai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne voyais que sincérité dans ses yeux. Devais-je le croire ? Je ne sais pas.

_C'est bien ça tu vas lui faire baver !_

_Mais quand même il est si beau._

- Bella ? T'es avec moi ? Dit-il en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

- Oui et j'ai une petite idée de ce que je veux que tu fasses, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Je le vis déglutir.

- Je veux que tu dragues une fille et quand elle veut coucher avec toi, tu lui dis qu'elle est moche et que même si tu devais faire pour le survit de notre planète tu ne le ferais pas, dis-je.

- Ok, dit-il.

Quand il s'apprêtait à ce lever, je le retins.

- C'est moi qui choisi la fille.

Je regardai attentivement la salle. Et je vis une fille blonde avec une forte poitrine. Et je remarquai qu'elle regardait Edward.

- Bien c'est celle là, dis-je en lui montrant la fille.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Je le regardai partir. Et je me suis dis que cette fille était beaucoup trop belle et qu'elle ne le laissera peut-être pas. Je bu une gorgée de ma bière. La fille lui souriait. Là pauvre si elle savait ce qui lui attendait dans quelques secondes.

Puis je le vis ouvrir la bouche, elle le gifla et lui lança une boisson à la figure. Je devrais normalement être contente mais c'est le contraire.

_Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, dit ma conscience._

_Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui il est gentil._

_Non il ne l'est pas !_

Je le vis revenir vers moi.

- C'est bon on est quitte non, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à la place de ce mouchoir. _

- Non pas encore, dis-je.

- Ok alors quoi d'autre ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais je trouve que tu es plutôt beau, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Je crois que tu ne devrais plus boire, dit-il.

- C'est vrai en plus j'en ai bu qu'une seule, dis-je.

- Euh merci, dit-il un peu perdu.

Je me levai de ma chaise et je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à mon baisé. Il me plaqua contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient si douces.

_Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Je l'embrasse et j'ai envi de lui._

Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'emmenai dehors et le plaquai contre un mur.

_Waouh je crois que sexy Bella sort. _

Je rompis notre baisé et le regardai. Je me perdis dans ses yeux si verts. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrées et rapprocha son visage du mien. Il ferma ses yeux comme pour savourer ce moment.

Je posai délicatement et tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la suça. Il ouvrit la bouche et je mis ma langue dedans. Nos langues jouaient un ballet endiablé.

A bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes. J'embrassai son cou et le suça. Son souffle s'accentua. Je sentis mon bas ventre s'enflammer. Edward mit ses mains au niveau de mes reins. Et me plaqua contre son corps et je pouvais sentir membre dur contre ma cuisse droite.

Je parcourai mes mains sur son torse. Edward me releva la tête et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je descendis mes mains jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Je déboutonnai le bouton de celui-ci et baissai sa braguette.

Je lui baissai son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds. Son regard était noir de désir. Se qui m'enflamma encore plus. Je baissai mes yeux sur son pénis tendu comme un arc dans son boxer. Je me mordis la lèvre.

Je baisai aussi son boxer. Et j'effleurai légèrement son sexe dur. Il était grand et gros. Edward est vraiment magnifique. Même son sexe est magnifique. Car c'est vrai les hommes nus ne sont pas tous beaux. J'imprimai des lents vas et vient sur son sexe.

- Putain, gémit-il.

Je me mis à genou devant lui et prit le bout de son membre dans ma bouche. J'entendais sa respiration augmenter. C'est la première fois que je fais ça à un garçon et se n'est pas si dégoûtant. Je peux aussi vous dire que je suis vierge.

Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. Et fis des vas et vient de plus en plus vite. J'utilisai ma langue, et j'entourai son sexe avec. Edward grogna. Je relevai la tête et je remarquai qu'il me regardait.

- Merde Bella… Putain… Oui… Gémit-il.

J'augmentai mes va et vient. Je massai ses boules. Il trembla, et il serra ses mains. Edward mit sa main dans mes cheveux. Je mordillai légèrement son membre. J'utilisai mes dents.

- Oh ! Mon dieu… Bella… Je… Vais venir, dit-il.

Je sortir son membre de ma bouche et arrêtai mes caresses. Et je lui remis ses habits et je me relevai. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Je lui souris.

- Bien voilà maintenant on est quitte, dis-je en m'en allant.

_Oh ! Putain maintenant je suis sûr qu'il est frustré._

_Je trouve ça pas très bien même si c'était marrant de voir sa tête. _

Je partie vers ma voiture dans mes pensées. Quand je sentis quelqu'un me plaquer contre ma voiture. Je fus soulager de voir Edward.

- Oh ! Non Bella tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça dit-il en pointant la bosse de son pantalon.

- Oh ! Que si c'est ma petite revanche, dis-je.

Edward m'embrassa langoureusement. Je sentis le brésillé se réveiller dans mon bas ventre. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et répondis à son baisé.

_Non arrête sinon après tu ne pourras pas, dit la petite voix dans ma tête._

_Tait toi un peu et laisse moi profiter !_

- Tu conduis, lui dis-je.

- Ok, dit-il. Passe moi les clés.

- Elles sont dans ma poches arrières t'a qu'à venir la chercher.

Il me fit un sourire au coin qui me fit fondre littéralement. Il me plaqua contre lui et mit ses mains sur mes fesses. Et il plongea sa main dans ma poche gauche et prit les clés. Je me décollai de lui et rentrai dans la voiture. Il rentra lui aussi et démarra très vite la voiture.

Il allait très vite aussi. Edward avait les mains crispées sur le volant. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse et la montai jusqu'à la bosse de son pantalon.

- Bella si tu veux arriver en vie chez toi tu devrais arrêter, dit-il en me regardant.

- Oui mais si tu regardes la route tout ira bien, dis-je.

J'ouvris sa braguette et déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon. Je me mis à genou sur mon siège et je me rapprochai de son visage. Je lui suçai son lobe d'oreille.

- Maintenant tu vas lever tes fesses pour que je puisse baisser ton pantalon et sucer ta grosse bite qui ne demanda que ça. Et je mouille ma culotte tellement j'ai envie de toi, lui dis-je dans l'oreille en suçant le lobe de l'oreille.

Même moi je ne me reconnaissais pas. Sa respiration augmenta.

- Putain, dit-il.

Il se leva un peu et je baissai son pantalon et en même temps son boxer. J'avais hâte de l'avoir en moi. Je pris son membre dans ma main. Sur le haut de son sexe, je faisais des cercles avec mon pouce.

Je me baissai pour avoir son sexe devant ma bouche. Et je le suçai lentement. Puis je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. Et Edward mit sa main dans mes cheveux et m'imposa son rythme. Il grogna. Que j'aimais entendre ce son.

- Hummmm, dis-je avec son sexe toujours dans ma bouche.

-Oh Oui… encore…

Je continuai de laisser traîner mes dents dans mes mouvements serrer encore plus ma prise sur la base de son sexe et je mordillai son gland doucement avant de l'enfoncer complètement au fonde ma gorge, le faisant presque hurler.

-BELLAAAAA …

Edward poussa ses hanches vers moi et je le repris dans ma bouche pour prendre un rythme plus soutenu pour le mener à sa libération.

-Oh oui, ma Bella, je vais... je vais jouir…

Je le sentis se tendre et j'aspirai tout son sexe au fond de ma bouche, son gland contre ma gorge. Puis Edward se déversa dans ma bouche en grognant.

- Putain Bella ! Cria-t-il.

Je me relevai et je lui remis son pantalon et son boxer. Je remarquai qu'on est déjà arrivé au bas de mon immeuble. Edward posa sa tête sur le volant et essaya de reprendre son souffle correctement.

- Waouh c'est la meilleure fellation de ma vie, dit-il.

Je sortie de la voiture et Edward aussi. Nous nous dirigeâmes à grande vitesse dans mon appartement. Et à peine rentrée dans mon appartement il me plaqua contre le mur. Mes mains au dessous de la tête.

J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me jeta doucement sur le lit. Edward était debout et se déshabilla. Je mis à genou sur le lit et je me déshabillai aussi. Mais on resta en sous-vêtement.

Edward m'allongea et se mit sur moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Je mis mes mains dans son dos et le caressai. Il descendit vers mon cou et il le suça avidement. Il dégrafa mon soutient gorge.

Il regarda ma poitrine émerveillée. Il prit mon sein droit dans sa bouche et le suça. Avec l'autre main et pinça mon sein gauche.

- Hummmm, gémis-je.

Il fit la même chose pour l'autre sein. Edward me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa. Il descendit ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis il plongea sa main dans ma culotte, quand il sentis que j'étais humide, il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Puis il descendit jusqu'à qu'il soit à la hauteur de ma culotte. Et il l'enleva lentement. Edward écarta mes jambes et je pris appuis sur mes pieds. Il souffla sur ma partie intime et je me cambrai sous le plaisir. Et il vint titiller mon clitoris avec la pointe de sa langue.

- Oh ! Mon dieu, gémis-je.

Il mit deux doigts en moi. Et continua à lécher mon clitoris. Je mis ma main droite dans ses cheveux.

-Oui… comme ça…, le suppliais-je alors qu'il appuyait ses doigts sur mon point G et que sa langue caressait plus fortement mon bouton de plaisir.

Il continua le même manège se concentrant plus sur mon clitoris, en allant de plus en plus vite, me faisant me tortiller sous lui, haletante et gémissante. Il retira ses doigts et mit ses deux mains sur mes cuisses ouvertes pour les maintenir au matelas, les écartant encore plus, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire et je savais qu'il serait monstre. J'avais chaud, je sentais les gouttes de sueur perler sur mes tempes et dans le creux de mes reins.

- Merde, gémis-je encore et encore.

Mon corps entier tremblait sous les assauts de la bouche d'Edward, mon vagin se contractait laissant couler mon fluide intime chaud, excitant mon amant, et quand il le sentit, il gémit contre mon sexe et cette vibration me fit hurler mon orgasme.

-OH PUTAIN… OUI… C'EST BON…

Edward continua à me lécher langoureusement, embrassant mon clitoris et l'aspirant entre ses lèvres. Il descendit vers ma féminité y fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur et il revint en laissant sa langue traîner sur ma fente, dans le longs et lents va et vient.

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Edward me maintenait toujours les cuisses contre le matelas et s'activait toujours avec sa bouche sur mon sexe, entrant et sortant sa langue de mon vagin. J'agrippai ses cheveux de mes mains et essayai de le faire remonter, mais il s'arrêta sur mon clitoris qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres.

-Edddwaaaarddd… Bordeeellll… oh oui… encore… Oui… oui… hurlais-je alors que je jouissais une deuxième fois, sur sa bouche, resserrant mes doigts encore plus dans ses cheveux le maintenant bien en place.

Je le sentis remonter vers mon visage. Et il m'embrassa, je pouvais me goûter à travers sa bouche. Il enleva son boxer et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ma taille.

- Edward il faut que je te dise. Je suis vierge, dis-je.

- Oh ! Bien je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Non je veux que ce soit toi le premier, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Alors je l'embrassai tendrement. Je me mouvais sous lui et je créai une friction entre nos deux sexes. Edward grogna légèrement. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et je pris un préservatif. Il le prit et le mit.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa. Il entra doucement et lentement en moi. Je gémis sous sa douceur. Quand je sentis une douleur me frapper. Edward rentra entièrement en moi et resta immobile pour que je puisse m'habituer à sa taille.

Puis il commença de doux va et vient. Je sentis le désir monter.

- Putain t'es trop serré, dit-il.

Il mit ses mains sur mon bassin, juste en haut de mes cuisses en me maintenant en place fermement tandis qu'il roulait des hanches et buttait fort en moi, me faisant Il mit ses mains sur mon bassin, juste en haut de mes cuisses en me maintenant en place fermement tandis qu'il roulait des hanches et buttait fort en moi, me faisant vibrer de tout mon corps. Les frictions du roulement de hanches caressaient mon clitoris et les sensations de l'orgasme était présentent.

-Regarde-moi Bella… dit Edward de sa voix rauque.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, lorsque je le regardai, mon regard brûlant dans le sien. J'étais certaine que j'aurais des marques au matin, mais c'était trop bon. Ce n'était pas ça qui m'inquiétait le plus... Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait l'air perdu, perdu dans le plaisir.

-Edward… dis-je en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Il ralentit un peu sa cadence et me regarda tendrement dans les yeux.

Il m'embrassa avec fougue en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche et en reprenant ses fortes poussées faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Nous étions en sueur et essoufflés et tous les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche et de la sienne étaient incompréhensibles. J'étais proche, Edward aussi assurément.

-Jouie pour moi… jouie avec moi… plaida-t-il en passant sa main entre nos corps pour pincer mon clitoris.

-OH OUIIII EDWWWAAAARDDD… hurlais-je lorsque mon orgasme explosa.

Edward laissant mon clitoris et me martela intensément pour se mener à sa jouissance. Il frappait au fond de mon ventre contre mon point G et un autre orgasme me frappa libérant mon suc en un jet qui mouilla encore plus le pubis de mon homme.

-oh putain… t'es tellement bonne… haleta-t-il.

J'étais tellement serrer autour de son sexe que je le sentis déverser sa semence en trois grandes giclées dans le préservatif.

-OH OUIIII BELLLAAAA… cria-t-il juste avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Edward se retira de moi et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je me mis sur le ventre et tournai la tête pour le voir. Il me sourit.

- Waouh c'est la meilleure baise de toute ma vie, dit-il.

- Pour moi aussi mais parce que c'est ma première.

- C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins, dit-il.

- Non, dis-je en lui souriant.

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Il me prit dans ses bras. Et nous nous laissâmes tous les deux emportés dans les bras de morphée.

**Alors ? Bref merci pour vos reviews sa me touche énormément. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Biz !**

*****Namira Pattinson*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**

J'avais un peu mal à la tête. Puis toute la soirée d'hier me vint à l'esprit. Je levai le drap et je remarquai que je suis nue. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de coucher avec Edward Cullen, le frère de ma meilleure, mon pire ennemis, et aussi l'un de mes grands fantasmes.

Je me retourne et le regard dormir. Il est si beau. Dire que je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je souris en repensant à la nuit d'hier. C'était peut-être ma première fois mais Edward est vraiment bon. Je me rapproche de lui et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis je le sentis bouger. Je m'éloignai de lui avec regret.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda tendrement. Je me sentis bien. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux verts si profond. Edward caressa ma joue tendrement et j'eu un frisson de plaisir. Je me sentis me mouiller. Il m'embrassa et se mit sur moi. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Je mis mes mains dans son dos et le lui caressai.

- Bella il faut qu'on parle, murmura-t-il.

- Ok, dis-je.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda. Je m'assis moi aussi.

- Bella j'aimerai que tu oublies ce qui c'est passé hier soi, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que c'était ta première fois mais pour moi tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir.

- Non je suis sûr que tu mens, dis-je.

- Arrête de faire ton bébé, ok. Car c'est vrai et si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit tu verra ce qui t'arrivera, dit-il sévèrement.

_Merde qu'elle conne pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il pourrait changer pour moi !_

_Tu viens juste de le dire tu es une conne._

_Putain t'es toujours là toi !_

_Bien sûr puisque je suis toi et en toi/_

- Tu as raison, dis-je en me levant.

Je pris ses habits et je les lui lançais.

- Maintenant part de chez moi, dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre sans un regard. Je me sentais comme souiller. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et je pleurai. Pourquoi suis-je tombée dans son panneau ? Je partie me doucher.

Après je partie prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tu es forte Bella, tu pourras passer à autre chose. Il n'est qu'un imbécile. Alors arrête de te morfondre, me dis-je. Je regardai l'heure et il est 8h. Je ferai mieux de partie travaille comme ça, ça va m'occuper.

Alors je partie prendre mon sac et je partie vers l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, je mis ma blouse et dans le couloir de rencontrer Carlisle.

- Bonjour Bella. Je me suis inquiété car c'est la première fois que tu es en retard, dit-il.

- Bonjour Carlisle. Et je suis désolée, dis-je.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

Et je partie m'occuper de mes patients. Je suis contente car je n'ai pas rencontré Edward. Je partie voir mon patient préfère Jason. C'est un petit garçon de 10 ans qui est atteint d'un cancer.

- Bonjour Jason. Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui Bella et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ca peut aller. Je vois que tout ce passe bien avec le traitement et tu es en un premier de la liste pour la greffe de la mol osseuse.

- Merci Bella, dit-il.

- De rien.

Et je partie prendre l'analyse d'un patient mais je vis Edward. Et je me cachai. Je le vis avec Jessica, une infermière, et ils s'embrassaient. J'eu le cœur brisé et je partie en pleurant. Je partie déjeuner.

Puis Mike vint s'asseoir avec moi.

- Salut Bella, dit-il.

- Mike, dis-je.

- Euh je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir au cinéma, dit-il nerveusement.

- Euh désolée mais j'ai plein de chose à faire, dis-je.

- Oh et bien peut-être un autre jour, dit-il déçu.

- Oui, dis-je.

Et enfin il partit. Je pensai encore à Edward. Et je suis énervée contre moi-même parce que maintenant je suis amoureuse de lui. Puis il rentra dans la cafétéria. Il vint vers ma table. Et s'assit en face de moi.

- Salut, dit-il.

Je fus étonnée mais je ne répondis pas. Puis Carlisle vint vers nous. Tout souriant. Il me regarda tendrement et fière. Je le regardai, attendant ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Bella tu viens d'être mutée, dit-il en sautant presque sur place.

Là il me faisait penser à Alice. Je comprends pourquoi elle sautille tout le temps. Je vis Edward se tendre. Il me regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Dis-je.

- Tu viens d'être mutée à New York. A l'hôpital Seattle Grace, dit-il.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

J'étais surprise, contente et triste.

- Mais attend Edward aussi, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Criâmes Edward et moi en même temps.

Je devais être en plein cauchemar. Non il ne pouvait pas venir avec moi. Pourquoi dieu est-il toujours contre moi ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, dis-je.

Je sortie dehors prendre de l'air.

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi à 23h. Je partie prendre une douche et dormir.

Je me levai à 10h du matin car aujourd'hui était mon jour de congé. Je partie me doucher et prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Puis je partie rejoindre Alice et Rosalie.

- Eh salut, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Coucou, disent-elles.

- Eh Bells je suis désolée pour mon frère, dit Alice.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave.

- Non car toi au moins tu ne vas pas aussi loin, dit-elle.

- Alice ton frère est un crétin et lui et moi on ne sera jamais ami. Et se n'est pas de ta faute si l'on ne s'entend pas, dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Ok, dit-elle.

- Sinon Rose comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Et bien on vient de m'offrir un poste à New York, dis-je.

- Oh mon dieu New York. Tu s'es que les magasins sont ouverts tout le temps ! Cria Alice.

Mon dieu Alice ne changera jamais avec les magasins. Tout le monde dans le restaurant nous regarda.

- On va se marier, dis-je en me levant.

Tout le monde me regarda. Ils étaient horrifiés, et étonnés. Les filles et moi rigolâmes.

- T'es trop forte, dit Lice.

- Je sais mais c'était trop tentant, dis-je croulée de rire.

- Bref tu sais que Jazz à un poste à New York, dit Alice.

- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, dit-elle toute contente.

- Et ? Demanda Rose.

- Et bien on avait prévu de déménager mais après on a dit que vous nous manquerez. Mais maintenant on peut, dit-elle.

- Oui mais Rose, Emmett, tes parents, dis-je.

- Oui et il reste Edward, dit Rosalie.

- Et non Edward aussi a eu un poste à New York, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Dit Alice.

- Oui, dis-je.

- Bella comment tu sais ça ? Me demanda Rosie.

- En faite j'étais là quand Carlisle lui a dit et il en a profité pour me dire aussi, dis-je.

- Ok, disent-elles.

Pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à enlever Edward de ma tête ?

- Voilà donc Rose tu es d'accord ? Demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

- S'il te plait, dit Alice en faisant la moue Made in Cullen.

- Oh non Rose tu es foutue, dis-je.

Le petit lutin me lança un regard de haine. Je me tue.

- Bon ok je pense que se serait bien, dit Rosalie.

- Oui ! Cria Alice.

Les personnes nous regardaient encore.

- On va adopter, dis-je.

Cette fois quelques personnes sortirent. Et nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Et si on vivait ensemble ? Proposa Rosalie.

- Oh oui se serait génial, dit Alice.

Oh non je vais voir Edward tout le temps maintenant. Je vais travailler avec lui et maintenant habiter avec lui. Pourquoi suis-je maudite ? Qu'ai-je fais dans une vie intérieure pour mériter ça ?

- Non, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alice.

- Parce je n'ai pas envi, dis-je.

- S'il te plait Bella. En plus mes parents en une villa à New York, dit Alice.

- Je ne sais pas Alice. Je me sentirai gêner d'habiter avec vous gratuitement, dis-je.

- Oh Bella tu es notre meilleure amie depuis le lycée alors arrête, dit Rosalie.

- C'est vrai. Fait nous plaisir, dit Lice.

- Ok mais je vais en parler avec Charlie.

- Merci Bells, dit Alice en me sautant au cou.

Puis après avoir mangé et discuté, nous partîmes vers les 15h chez les parents d'Alice. Arrivé chez eux, je vis les garçons entrain de se battre enfin ils joués.

- Bonjour Esmé, dis-je.

- Bella sa faisait longtemps, dit-elle en m'embrassant.

- Bella, dit Carlisle.

- Carlisle, j'ai réfléchit et je vais accepter le travail à New York.

- Et bien parfait car Edward aussi a accepté, dit-il.

- Papa en faite on voudrait tous déménager pour aller à New York, dit Alice.

- Oh c'est merveilleux, dit Carlisle.

- Vous grandissez trop vite, dit Esmé en pleurant.

- Oh mais Esmé vous serez toujours avec nous. On vous appellera au moins deux fois par semaine et on viendra pendant les fêtes, dis-je.

Puis les garçons rentrèrent. Rosalie proposa à Emmett le projet d'aller à New York et il était d'accord. Jasper aussi.

Et nous partîmes manger le dîner. Je devrai appeler Charlie pour lui dire.

Et il accepta mais sans avoir dit tu vas me manquer. Heureusement Esmé me promit de l'inviter tout le temps pour manger. Sinon si je reviens je verrai mon père sois tout maigre, sois tout gros avec un bière à la main. Je sais je ne suis pas gentille mais si vous avez un père comme Charlie, même la terre serait meilleure.

La soirée chez les Cullen se passa très bien sauf qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de me sourire. Qui voulez dire tu veux recommencer. Il m'énerve !

Puis je repartie chez moi vers 23h. J'allais directement à la douche et dormir.

**Alors ? Dites moi la vérité. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de Lemon mais il va bientôt venir. Bon à +++++. **


End file.
